


The Postman Always Rings Twice

by endstiel, oncharredwings (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panty Kink, Pining Dean, Postman Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endstiel/pseuds/endstiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oncharredwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's pining for the postman hasn't gone unnoticed by two meddling parties.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Postman Always Rings Twice

**Author's Note:**

> In which I was supposed to write a reflective essay on the racism in Invisible Man, but instead wrote a smutty oneshot based on the prompt given to me by [Taylor](http://noblecas.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I should also thank my perfect beta [Michelle](http://crackedchassis.co.vu/) who not only helped me edit it, but also wrote the porny scenes because I'm too much of dunce to write it myself

“Stalking your crush again?”  
  
Dean huffed, turning the page of his book, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m reading.”  
  
“By the window like a lovesick teenage girl in a romantic comedy,” Sam finished, chuckling to himself. Apparently he thought he was hilarious because he continued. “...Starring you as the beautiful but naive protagonist and Mr. Hot-Postman over there as your love interest” Sam nodded to the  mailman opening a mailbox to drop a letter inside. “The whole first part of the movie will be you pining and sulking in the corner when he doesn’t notice you, but then after a chance encounter and a couple misunderstandings, he falls head over heels in looooove.”  
  
“You’re fucking hilarious, Sam” Dean said dryly, shutting his book and standing up to walk past his brother.  
  
As he made his way into the kitchen, leaving Sam laughing in the living room, Dean collected the ingredients to make a sandwich and let his mind wander to thoughts of those beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Okay, maybe he was becoming the equivalent of a clichéd housewife lusting after the postman, but Dean wouldn’t go as far as to say it was a crush. Crushes were for teenage girls daydreaming about the dumb jock in their high school history class. What Dean was feeling was more of a... casual interest. Casual interest meaning hanging out near the front of the house at one o’clock everyday to watch the guy do his usual routine and jacking off to him in the shower every evening.  
  
Again, Casual interest.  
  
Moreover, it’s not even Dean’s fault that he took such a liking to the postman. The guy was the one that initiated it in the first place. Or, that’s what Dean tells himself at least.  
They had only come into contact a few times. Whenever Dean would be out mowing the lawn or whatever, the guy would wave, but that didn’t really count. Everyone is annoyingly friendly and waves in this neighborhood.  
  
The next time Dean associated with him was when he was late for his shift at Harvelle’s and rushed out the door, knocking the man over. Dean apologized, helping him up. This was the first time he had actually gotten a good look at the guy and damn he was hot.  
  
‘No, do not apologize,” the postman said with a gravely voice. ‘It was my fault, I should have been paying attention while I delivered your mail.’  
  
Dean opened his mouth to reply, but when no words came out, he just kind of continued to gape at the guy.  
  
After an awkward moment of this, the postman nodded stiffly, ‘Right, well, sorry again.’ And with that, he was hurrying down the driveway to the next house on his routine, leaving Dean alone on the porch watching him go.  
  
‘Fucking idiot,’ he muttered to himself as he slid into the front seat of his Impala.  
  
Ever since then, whenever Dean would be outside at the time the postman was out, they would greet one another briefly, murmuring a ‘hey man!’ or a ‘good afternoon.’ Nothing too friendly, just polite small talk. The small greetings were enough to get Dean’s stomach in flutters. He blamed it on the deep voice that could possibly bring him to an orgasm untouched.  That is, if he ever got past brief small talk with the guy.  
  
Dean was sitting down at the kitchen table enjoying his sandwich. He had just taken a bite when his phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. “What?” He barked, spewing crumbs from his mouth.  
  
Gabriel’s obnoxious voice mewled in his ear, “You don’t have to sound so angry. Are you annoyed that it’s me? Were you expecting someone else?”  
  
“The fuck do you want Gabe?” Honestly, Dean had no idea why he put up with the guy. Sure, Gabriel was Sam’s best friend as well as Dean’s coworker, but did that mean he had to receive obnoxious phone calls from him outside of work?  
  
Gabriel chuckled over the line. “Okay, well two things. First, I’m just reminding you to come to Harvelle’s around six for your birthday party. My brother’s coming too, so--”  
  
“Dude, you are not hooking me up with your brother. One Novak is one too many.”  
  
“I’ll ignore that last comment,” Gabriel replied. “But seriously, he’s nothing like me. He’s nerdy and hot--”  
  
“I’m fairly certain that you shouldn’t refer to your brother as ‘hot.’” Dean cut in.  
  
“--and you’ll like him, I swear. He’s shy so he doesn’t have that many friends and you’re a dick so you don’t have that many friends. It’s match made in Heaven.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll give him a chance. Can I go now?”  
  
“Wait, wait! One more thing!” Apparently, he took Dean’s silence as a cue to continue. “I also bought you a birthday gift and it should arrive today. Laters!” Gabriel sang before hanging up just as the doorbell rang.  
  
Tossing the phone down on the table, Dean made his way to the door. He hadn’t even opened it all the way before he barked out a “what?” and suddenly, he was meeting the gorgeous blue eyes he had just been dreaming about.  
  
The postman colored slightly and cleared his throat as he handed him a package. “You’ll need to sign for… this,” he said.  
  
Not really understanding the postman’s awkward demeanor, Dean took a second to glance down at the package, on which was printed in curly pink font Lascivious Lingerie for Men. Blood rushed to Dean’s cheeks, burning hot as he gaped at the package in his hands.  
  
“…Sir?” The postman asked, holding out a pen for him to take, but not looking him in the eye.  
“Oh, uh. Right, right.” Dean stammered, taking the pen and signing his name in the designated spot. “Uh, thanks?”  
  
The postman nodded and Dean turned, shutting the door behind him. His face was still burning hot and his heart beating faster than ever. That was not how their next encounter should have gone.  
  
As their meeting replayed in his mind, he grew furious with embarrassment and made his way back into the kitchen to retrieve his phone. As soon as the number dialed and he heard the click letting him know the call was answered, he growled into the phone. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Panties? What kind of weird-ass friend gets their friend panties?”  
  
“Awe, you consider us to be friends? I gotta say, I’m quite flattered, Dean.”  
  
“That is not the point! What the fuck, Gabe?”  
  
Gabriel chuckled a moment, “I thought I should get you them because I don’t like giving boring gifts like aftershave or the latest season of Doctor Sexy, and I noticed when we were working the other night that you were wearing a pair of--”  
  
“Again, what the fuck?”  
  
“--and I happen to know that my brother has a panty kink. As I said before: a match made in Heaven, my friend.”  
  
It took Dean a moment before he could form a coherent sentence. “I’m going to need a word stronger than ‘fuck.’”  
  
“So, do you like them?”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, opening the box to pull out a pair of lacy pink panties. “Fucking adorable,” he said sarcastically and he could imagine Gabriel beaming proudly at his purchase. “But I can’t wear the panties you bought me while fucking your brother. That’s like a weird branch of incest I don’t want to go near.”  
  
“You’re actually going to fuck him?”  
  
Dean groaned into the receiver. “I do not want to be having this conversation.”  
  
“Please wear the panties though. That shit was expensive.”  
  
“Bye, Gabe.”  
  
Dean hung up and took the box with the lacy panties to his bedroom. If Sam saw those, Dean would never live it down. Glancing at his watch, Dean noticed it was about 2:30. He still had a few hours to spare before he had to meet his friends at Harvelle’s for his birthday dinner. Obviously, he spent that time catching up on Doctor Sexy while investigating the Lascivious Lingerie for Men website to find their return policy.  
  
With about forty-five minutes left until the party, he decided to hop in the shower.  
  
Sure, he didn’t want to wear the panties Gabriel had bought him for Gabriel’s brother but that did not mean that he didn’t want to wear them for the postman. God, he would die to wear them for the postman that was for damn sure. Dean took a shuddering breath before sliding his hand down from his chest to the base of his cock. He teased himself for a moment as his mind began to imagine the postman’s hands doing the same movements on his body; the guy had such gorgeous, long fingers that Dean was certain they could finger him open and reach his prostate.  
  
He groaned and finally, not able to deny himself any further, Dean wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to pump his wrist. The heat of the shower made his skin tingle and his legs tremble. Whimpering and keening, Dean flicked his wrist faster. Blue eyes staring up at him. That would get him off faster than his first time as a teenager. God, the thought of the postman on his knees, Dean’s cock in his mouth…. Dean groaned again, reaching out to steady himself against the shower wall as his orgasm built quickly in his stomach. The heat was pooling and the pressure was building faster than he could fantasize. He was going to come. Dean’s eyes fluttered as he began to spill over onto his hand, the hot jizz coating his fingers and wrist. “Son of a bitch,” he whispered as his body began to relax.  
  
He sighed, coming down from his climax and waited a few moments in that after orgasm bliss before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower to dry off. Back in his room, he grabbed his clothes from his dresser and eyed his underwear drawer cautiously.  
  
Part of him didn’t want to wear the panties just because Gabriel had suggested it. But then again, Gabriel said that his brother had a panty kink, and if his brother was hot then tonight could potentially be full of steamy sex. Of course, there was the chance that Gabriel was just fucking around with him and his brother was one of those boring guys without any kinks.  
  
Dean sighed, unsure of what to do.  
  
He thought of his panties’ soft lace that was so comfortable against his sensitive skin and the way they made his confidence boost whenever he wore them.  
  
Dean smiled to himself.  
  
And it was his birthday so he should wear whatever he wants.  
  
I’ll wear them tonight, Dean decided. Not because of Gabriel or his brother, but because I fucking like them.  
  
Dean snatched his lacy black thong from the bottom of the drawer and pulled them on to gaze at himself in the mirror. The lace clung snuggly around his hips and emphasizing the bulge in his crotch. He smiled, pleased. Quickly throwing on pants and a flannel, he was out the door and in the Impala with fifteen minutes to spare.  
  


 

  
  
As he made his way into the bar, he wasn’t surprised to see his brother, Gabriel, and whom he assumed to be Gabriel’s brother laughing in a booth in the corner.  
  
“Hey guys,” he said, sliding in the seat next to Sammy before glancing up to meet Gabriel’s brother.  
  
Shit.  
  
“Dean, this is my brother Cassie,” Gabriel beamed as if he didn’t just buy Dean panties in hopes of them turning his brother on.  
  
Dean stared at the man, frozen in his seat. The man had that messy dark hair long enough to run your hands through, and his eyes were big and blue. It was him-- the postman, the man who Dean had been pining over for weeks, sitting right in front of him. And judging from the way Sam and Gabriel smirked at one another, they knew. But Dean couldn’t be bothered to care right now, because--goddamnit--it’s him.  
  
Gabriel’s brother blushed slightly under the sudden attention and turned to his brother, muttering in his gravely voice, “It’s Castiel, not ‘Cassie.’ You know how I hate that nickname.”  
  
Gabriel laughed, dismissing his brother, “Well, we thought you two might like to get to know each other better. I mean, at first Cassie kept mentioning an apparently ‘attractive’ guy on his daily routine and then Sam was complaining about how you were masturbating in the shower after the postman would deliver your mail--”  
  
“I don’t--” Dean stammered.  
  
“--So it wasn’t that difficult to put two and two together,” Gabriel winked.  
  
Both Dean and Castiel blushed eyes darting anywhere but one another’s.  
  
“Well, bye!” Sam said, pushing past Dean and hurrying out the door with Gabriel before Dean could realize was just happened.  
  
After a long, almost painful silence of drinking and avoiding one another, Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”  
  
Castiel nodded, “Yes, I am aware. Your name is on the...packages, I deliver.”  
  
Dean blushed, prepared to make an excuse, before remembering that these are his power panties and he shouldn’t have to explain to a stranger his underwear preferences. So instead he laughed lightly. “Yeah, man. It’s kind of funny how our brother’s know each other and you’re the freaking postman, but we haven’t had a decent conversation until now.”  
  
“That is a shame. You seem fascinating, at least from what I’ve heard about you,” Castiel smiled shyly, though if Dean wasn’t mistaken, his eyes seemed a bit darker than he remembered. “So, if I may ask...what was in the package?”  
  
Dean smiled shamelessly, “Why, Cas. Who would have known you were so nosey?”  
  
Castiel blushed slightly, “My apologies. You don’t have to answer that.”  
  
He was feeding off of this. Castiel’s innocent reaction but darkened eyes were almost unbearable. Licking his lips, he leaned in close. “Panties.”  
  
Castiel swallowed, blood rushing to cheeks. “P-panties?” He stammered.  
  
“A black, lacy thong, actually.”  
  
He nodded slowly, licking his lips and not breaking eye contact with Dean. “Oh, I see.”  
  
“Yeah…you um…I mean….you wanna see them?” Usually, Dean didn’t put out on the first date but it was his birthday after all. And clearly, there was some serious sexual tension here.  
  
Castiel blinked and nodded slightly. “Sure,” he whispered.  
  
Dean grinned. “C’mon. I’ll take you home.”  
  


 

  
  
He had been right; Castiel on his knees, blue eyes staring up at him, cock in his mouth, was definitely getting him off faster than his first time. Jesus H. Christ.  
  
“Fuck-Cas-“ Dean groaned as he started to come in Castiel’s wet mouth. The guy had no gag reflex, which had proven to be an excellent skill and Dean wished he could suck cock as well as Cas could.  
  
Castiel smiled as he pulled away, a pearly string connecting the two of them together still. “I take it, you enjoyed that.”  
  
“Yeah I did, you fucking asshole-“ Dean panted as Castiel slowly began to stand up, slipping the panties back over his softening erection. Cas had loved the thong but then they had dug into Dean’s panty drawer and had come up with a pair of pink satin ones, which Cas had suggested he put on. So he had.  
  
Castiel grinned slowly and leaned into kiss Dean on the lips, their tongues meeting together with a vast amount of eagerness. Clearly, it had been a while for both of them. Dean slid his hands to Castiel’s hips and began to back up him up against the bed. A few more gently pushes, and Dean finally had Castiel on the bed. Castiel’s thighs spread beneath him as they eagerly came to rut against each other; Dean in his panties and Castiel naked. Cas groaned against his mouth as Dean rubbed the satiny fabric against his throbbing cock.  
  
“You like that Cas?” Dean whispered against Castiel’s ear, moving to nibble at the lobe.  
  
“Yes,” Castiel groaned in response, arching up against Dean eagerly. “Please-fuck me-“  
   
Dean grinned. “Don’t gotta ask me twice.” Wrapping his hands around Castiel’s hips, he flipped him over onto his stomach before rummaging around in his nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. Making sure his fingers were slick, Dean used his clean hand to spread Cas’ cheeks first, rubbing against the pink ring of his rim with two fingers. He listened to Castiel’s keening and smiled when he saw him cant his hips backwards eagerly as Dean began to tease one and then two fingers inside of Castiel’s hole.  
  
“Feel good Cas?” he whispered as he fingered him open.  
  
Castiel nodded while burying his face into a pillow. “Yes,” was the muffled response.  
   
Dean grunted, his own cock twitching to life as he brushed two fingers against Castiel’s prostate. He could feel Cas opening and before Cas could orgasm, Dean removed his fingers and pushed the panties down just enough to press the head of his cock against Castiel’s entrance. He had to groan because goddamn Cas’ hole was tight. “Fucking Christ,” he growled, slowly levering his body over Cas, balancing on his elbows and knees.  
  
“Fuck me-“ Cas growled, raising his hips up against Dean’s pelvis.  
  
Dean groaned again and eagerly began to rock his hips into Cas’. At first, he remained slow and let the sex feel tantalizing but their frenzy grew and he was soon fucking Castiel up the bed against the headboard. Castiel whimpered and keened as Dean’s cock kept passing his prostate every other thrust. Dean grabbed onto the headboard for leverage, thrusting against Castiel quickly. God, he was so close, but he wasn’t even sure if Cas had finished yet, and he wanted Cas to finish first.  
  
“Jesus you’re like a sex camel-“ Dean growled as he slammed Castiel harder.  
  
Cas cried out, before beginning to hump against he bed. “Just-a-little-more-” he panted desperately.  
  
Dean nodded, grinding Cas into the bed. He could feel Cas starting to squeeze him, and Dean had to whimper as he finally felt Castiel come, hard around his cock. Crying out loudly, Dean gave a few more thrusts before finally spilling into Castiel, filling him up completely. Cas pulled away when he grew too sensitive, so Dean slid to lie down beside him, both breathing hard. He hadn’t had sex this good in years. This was definitely the best damn birthday present he could have asked for. Dean smiled, his eyes heavy with sleep; when he realized Cas was snoring softly beside him, Dean allowed his own eyes to close and sleep to pull him under.  
  


  
  
  
Dean woke in an empty bed. He sat up, stretching a moment, before letting the usual my-one-night-stand-left-and-now-I-feel-like-shit feeling creep over him. It was kind of ironic, though. Cas didn’t seem like the kind of guy to do one night stands, especially if they’d be forced to see each other every day. But then again, Cas didn’t seem like the type of guy who’d have a panty fetish, so there’s that.  
  
He sighed, making his way to the bathroom so he could shower off the sweat and cum from last night. He stepped under the water and stood there for a moment letting it fall and stream down his skin.  
  
Dean was only under the warm spray of the shower for a few minutes when the doorbell rang. He shrugged, deciding to ignore it before it rang again, a little more persistent this time. Groaning, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and making his way to the front door not really caring about the wet footprint trail he was leaving on the carpet.  
  
“It’s like seven fucking thirty in the morning, can’t it wait?” He grumbled, opening the door to reveal Cas standing on his porch with a small smile. In his hands he held two cups of coffee and a Dunkin’ Donuts bag.  
  
“Delivery for Dean Winchester.”


End file.
